Phonon/Quotes
}にもう少し教え込んでヤルまでさ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You're annoying. Stop moving. If I miss, it'll ruin the aesthetic of my masterpiece's beauty. 鬱陶しいから無駄に動くなーってんだ。狙いが逸れるとアタシの芸術的な傷痕、その美しさが半減するだろーが。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | That was dangerous. Who'd go all out against a weak girl like me? A normal person would die under those circumstances. Seriously. 危っなー。か弱い乙女相手にマジでかかって来るかねー。そんなの普通に死ぬわ。死ぬってーの。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I'm sorry my hand reaches so far. You were a perfect target. 生憎、この「手」は遠い所にまで「届く」モンでね。良いマトだったよ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Wooo, this is amazing! Goodbye, human me! This is my dream! The ultimate! Abilities! Of the In-Birth! くー～、ヤッパすっごい！　さよなら人間のアタシ！！　コレこそずーっと憧れていた、夢の！　最強の！　能力！！　 ！！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Hard to dodge, with the damage just piling on. Once engulfed by it, your future is sealed. Now you understand how annoying this weapon is? Gosh... Moony is amazing. 躱しにくい上に蓄積する 。巻き付けば身動きを封じられる。 がスゲー厄介な武器だってワカっただろう？ まったく……、ムーニー様々ってトコだなぁコイツは。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Sleepy time already? Lame... Seriously, even little kids stay up longer than you. もうオネンネか。かっこ悪いなぁオイ。今日日、小学生の子供だってもう少し遅くまで起きてるモンだぞー？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | A whip doesn't deal fatal wounds, but rather an infinity of pain. You lie down to unbearable agony, while your will to stand gets chiseled away. ムチって武器は、致命傷を与えない代わりに無限の苦痛を与える。 耐えがたい痛みで地に伏せ、立ち上がる気力さえも枯れ果てるってワケよ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Do you understand how fast this whip is moving? It's impossible to spot it with the human eye. この切っ先がどれくらいの速度で動いてるか理解してるぅ？　人間の眼で追える速度じゃないんだってーの。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Your pointless amount of experience is what cost you your life. The rogue movements of a whip goes beyond what you can comprehend. Must be tough to try and read through things. 場数は無駄に踏んでるみたいだけれど、その経験が命取り。 ムチの不規則な動きはその一歩先を行く。なまじ読めるってのは難儀なモンだ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Now, I've got get this out of the way. "Call Me Queen". I had to say it first, since there's a chance you could lose by ring out, and I'd never get to actually say it. "一応お約束として言っておこうか。『 』ってね。…… で負けそうだから、クチにしたくないセリフだけれど。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Holy water, a knife, a cross, and an adze... I don't need those. Now I can defeat vampires with these powers. 聖水、ナイフ、十字架、手斧……。んなモンなくたって今のアタシだったら、 だってお手のモノだってーのよ。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Male | Your scars... how amazing. A battle wound is a man's medal, isn't it? Hahaha. You want some more medals to take home? その全身の切り傷、擦り傷……、鮮やかなこったねぇ。 戦いの傷は男の勲章ってね。あはは、もう少し持って帰らせたげようかぁ？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Female | The marks of cuts and scratches on your body do look amazing, but I do try my best to not leave any permanent scars on a woman. その全身の切り傷、擦り傷……、鮮やかなこったねぇ。 これでも女相手には痕にならないよう、気を遣ってんだよぉ？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Nanase | I'm sure you know. You'd better not open that big mouth of yours... It's a little-known trick to live a long life, got it? 解ってるよな。『余計なこと』は喋るな……、長生きする秘訣だぞ……？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Eltnum | H-hey! We're going to get entwined! STOP IT! Stop hitting me! AH?! MOOONNYYYY! "オ、オイ！　オマエ！　絡まるだろ！ やめろって！　ぶつけるなって！！　あぁっ！？　ムーーニーーー！！ | |- | class="head left" | VS Hilda | Goodbye, beautiful lady... I'm sure you could tell I would have loved to have your life, given that I enjoy whipping others. OHOHOHO. Am I right? さよなら、ステキなオネーサマ……。ムチを使う者として貴女のように生きたいもの。おーほっほっほってね。 | |- |} Category:Quotes